Cartas
by W-DarknesS-w
Summary: Tantas peronas que escriben cartas, que plasman sus pensamientos o sentimentos... para algunas, es mas fácil comunicarse escribiendo que ni hablando. Algunos las mandan pero otros se cohiben dejandolas abandonadas en aguna parte de su cuarto o casa... Para estos personajes no les fue fácil enviarlas pero para otros ni siquieras las enviaron descubre si fueron enviadas!
1. carta 1

Cartas

Nota importante: la serie de Hey Arnold! Incluyendo los personajes, no son de mi propiedad, únicamente les pertenece a Craig.

o.O.o

(no enviada)

26/02/12

Arnold:

Tal vez sea una persona fría, tal vez me creas omnipotente y mandona…  
pero… si te soy sensata… no es así…  
la persona fría que vez a simple vista, que aparenta no tener sentimiento alguno, es una fachada para ocultar a un ser soñador, llena de amor, que se derrite cuando la miras con tus ojos de esmeralda dándole una sonrisa, que se le para el corazón cuando le das un beso de saludo o simplemente pasas riendo…  
Los "omnipotentes" lo pueden todo… sin embargo, la sujeta que esta escribiéndote esto, no lo es… ha sido abatida por los golpes que da la vida y de algunos no se ha podido levantar, si fuera omnipotente te tendría a mi lado y sin duda dejaría volar esta carta sin importarme nada… pero no puedo, me da temor que leyeras esto y me rechazaras, que me dejaras una llaga muy profunda que ni siquiera el omnipotente más fuerte podría cerrar…  
Mi ángel, me has soportado tanto, mis bromas, insultos e incontables cosas más… algunas veces pierdes la paciencia que caracteriza a tu maravilloso ser, pero simplemente no dices nada; solíamos platicar de todo y nada… pero ahora ya no estás a la vista, te fuiste a otro lugar, no sé si seas una ave libre o estés bajo la ala de otra persona, pero pensar en ello me mata y prefiero desechar la idea…  
En los únicos lugares que te vuelvo a ver son en mis sueños, te veo tan real… te puedo decir lo mucho que te amo y sin miedo de ser exiliada de tus brazos… pero el problema de estos es que al aparecer los primeros rayos de oro tras las cortinas, tu cara se desvanece y contigo mi onírica realidad.  
no sé si algún día puedas ver tras la careta de acero que parezco tener, pero cuando lo hagas veras como el acero más sólido se puede fundir con todo el fuego que guardas en tu corazón.  
Siempre tuya…

Helga G. Pataki

o.O.o

**Nota de autora:** Hola!... he aquí la primera carta de todas las que veremos después y como pudieron leer, antes de comenzar la carta se dice si fue enviada o no… pero tengo una _**sorpresa!**_  
las continuas cartas serán de acuerdo a los personajes que ustedes me pidan! También me pueden decir si las quieren de amor, odio, o tristes, así como si quieren que sean enviadas o no, como quieran vale?  
Hasta la próxima!  
saludos!


	2. carta 2

(Enviada)

15/07/2011

Harold:

Cuando te conocí, no pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de ti así como no pensé que me fueras a encajar un puñal por la espalda, no pensé que dentro de ti hubiera un monstruo, no pensé que permitieras que llegáramos tan lejos solo para que al final hicieras que saltara al precipicio de mi dolor… tu traición quemo a fuego lento todo mi corazón, dejándolo en cenizas.

Me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que compartí contigo, de los besos robados, de tus caricias escurridizas, de cada vez que mis labios pronunciaron tu nombre… simplemente, me arrepiento del día en que tu vida se enredo con la mía.

Quiero que sepas que te metiste con la mujer equivocada, te has ganado la peor enemiga que pudiste tener, una enemiga que te detesta en cuerpo y alma y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que una mujer te haga las mismas heridas que me hiciste a mí, que se te desangre el corazón, se desgarre tu alma hasta que no quede rastro de ella, que la tristeza te envuelva en su manto eterno, que el amor nunca vuelva a tocar tu puerta, que el dolor del amor te queme cada rincón de tu ser… y juro por Dios que me alegrare el día que pase porque será tan exquisito verte llorando, verte sufriendo como algún día yo lo hice, verte arrastrándote como un perro, pero si crees que un perdón es lo correcto, estas equivocado, el perdón no cierra heridas y menos puede borrar el pasado, no quiero tus disculpas, no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero verte humillado, roto y sin amor.

Nunca sabrás todo el odio que tengo dentro de mí, fuiste un parásito en mi corazón, ahora cada que digo tu nombre en mi boca queda el amargo sabor a hiel… te odio y nada cambiara eso…

Arrepentida de ti…

Rhonda.

P.D: Solo hazte esta pregunta… ¿Podrás llegar a amar de verdad? Y espero que por el bien de muchas otras, lo llegues a lograr.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Bingo!, segunda carta, entregada. Siento mucho la tardanza en publicarla, bien dicen… "mejor tarde que nunca".

Siguiente parada o siguiente carta… Paty!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. carta 3

(Enviada)

30/08/2011

Harold:

He sido tu amiga, confidente y consejera por mucho tiempo… el mismo tiempo que he llevado ahogando con el silencio estos sentimientos que con todo el temor de romper esta amistad, te los diré porque no sé si pueda aguantar más el ver con cuantas chicas te has endiosado, sin imaginar que yo estuviese endiosada por ti.

Durante todos estos años me ha estado aplastando la cruel inseguridad obligándome a callar, sintiéndome poca cosa con todas las lindas chicas que han pasado por tu mirar… pero lo que me ha liberado de la inseguridad es el tener algo que todas ellas no tienen, ni te pueden dar… un amor tan inmenso que no le importa todo lo que han dicho de ti, porque yo te conozco en todas las fases de tu personalidad; sereno como un cielo azul, enojado como un huracán, frágil como el cristal, fuerte como el acero, feliz como las aves al cantar, predecible como cada amanecer, tan aferrado como la última hoja de un árbol y… enamorado como un loco.

Sé que nadie es perfecto y es precisamente el defecto el que me enamoro de ti.

Muchas historias me sé ya, de cómo has jugado con los sentimientos ajenos… pero también sé que las has dejado por no ser la indicada, no sé si yo sea la indicada o tal vez no, eso solo tú lo podrás saber.

No sabes con cuanto miedo te estoy escribiendo esto, sabiendo que lo puedo arruinarlo todo y tal vez, alejarte de mí y hacer añicos en unos minutos, lo que llevamos construyendo por años.

No te sientas mal por no querer nada conmigo si no es una amistad, no fue tu culpa el que yo me haya enamorado de ti porque esas cosas pasan, yo lo entenderé y prometo que encerrare mis locos sentimientos en un baúl para nunca sacarlos, empezar de cero y seguir siendo tu fiel amiga hasta el final…

Tú fiel y enamorada amiga…

Paty.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: tercera entrega lista! Sigan pidiendo sin pena ;) su escribana los consentirá… oh! Si, las cartas las subiré así como las vaya escribiendo ;)  
Siguiente entrega… chan chan chan!... para… helga! Jejeje  
hasta la próxima!


	4. carta 4

(Enviada)  
07/09/2012

Helga:

¿Cómo estás?, no he recibido una carta tuya en todo este tiempo que llevo en San Lorenzo y sé que por tu carácter o como lo quieras llamar no lo harás si no doy pie… o eso quiero suponer.  
He recibido muchas cartas de todos nuestros amigos, de Gerald, de Sid, Stinky… de todos y aunque no lo creas, te han mencionado en ellas, diciéndome lo que les has hecho o simplemente decirme que estas bien.  
Pero yo ya no quiero que me digan los demás como estas, quiero que tú me lo digas, leer de tu puño y letra, que haces, que de nuevo hay en hillwood, si estas enferma, si te sientes bien… que nuevos pretendientes tienes… quiero que me digas todo lo que tus ojos ven. Tengo que aceptar que estar sin ti no es lo mismo, sin nadie que debatir cosas hasta el punto de que las horas se vayan como agua, sin nadie que me lance bolitas de papel en el cabello, nadie más me ha dicho "cabeza de balón", ni nadie que haga de mi vida un tremendo lio que era lo que hacía diferentes mis días.  
Te quiero decir que un día, mientras estaba caminando por un rio, de lejos vi a un tigre, poco común en San Lorenzo, acostado junto al rio, se veía relajado, disfrutando cada respiro que daba, como si estuviera pensando porque el cielo es azul, mientras movía su pata lentamente en el agua… se veía hermoso… mostrándose como realmente es, pero una amiga apareció haciendo tronar una rama y aquel tigre relajado y sumiso, se convirtió en un tigre tenso y al acecho que se echo a correr tan rápido hacia el otro lado de la selva, perdiéndolo de vista… y en ese momento me acorde de ti.  
Cuando apenas si alcanzaba a ver como realmente eres te echabas a correr como ese tigre y nunca supe porque, pero te pude ver reflejada en él, aun no conozco del todo el otro lado de la moneda, pero si tú me permites… podría echar un vistazo dentro de tu coraza que puede ocultar a tu verdadera tú.

Espero que lo consideres y me escribas más a menudo…

Tu amigo que te extraña…

Arnold

o.O.o

Nota de autora: cuarta entrega, lista! Uff, estas cartas salen como pan: una tras otra, una tras otra jejeje pero ustedes sigan pidiendo yo estaré al pie del cañon ;)  
Gracias a las o a los que me han pedido estas cartas, sin ustedes estas cartas no serian nada ;D. Hasta la próxima!


	5. carta 5

(Enviada)

15/06/2021

Gerald:

Fuiste muy galante ese día cuando las sombras de la tarde llegaron a nosotros en aquel pastizal del parque, cuando me hiciste la pregunta que te venias ahogando todas esas horas… te prometí una respuesta al expirar un día, por tu cara de duda y tristeza de aquel momento me imagino que por tu mente paso una tempestad, pero te digo hoy, que no hay nada que temer… porque en todas las trabas, los rumores que danzan entre nosotros, las tormentas y los momentos más oscuros… te digo amor mío que nunca estuve tan protegida y segura que a tu lado.

No te preocupes si crees que he dudado sobre mi respuesta en el día que te pedí, no fue nada malo, simplemente me tome ese tiempo para recordar todos los hermosos momentos que he pasado contigo… lo bueno, lo malo y quiero decirte soy una chica de decisiones firmes como el hierro y esta es la decisión más firme que como nunca la tome en toda la vida… y te digo que… sí, acepto despertar todos los días del resto de mi vida, caminar los difíciles momentos tomados de la mano, dormir a tu lado, ver que aunque la nieve reposa en nuestros cabellos seguimos juntos, nunca rendirnos, siempre de pie como los robles más antiguos del mundo.

Sé que no me fallaras así como yo no te fallare y que me amas como yo te amo, no me imagino alguien más perfecto para mí que no seas tú porque eres la chispa que pone mi mundo cuadrado de cabeza y espero que nunca cambie…

Tu futura esposa…

Phoebe

P.D: hay una problema en la casa de huéspedes de Arnold y quiere que vayas para arreglarlo hoy en la tarde, vale?

o.O.o

Nota de autora: carta entregada! :D Tengo que admitir que en la fecha, me adelante muchos años pero creo que salió bien, espero haber satisfecho a mi lector(a) que me pidió la carta ;). Tal vez se preguntaran que tiene que ver Gerald en un problema en la casa de Arnold? Pero ya saben ese viejo truco de engañar para que llegue a una fiesta sorpresa… :O rayos! les dije lo que se suponía que no les dijera! :O… jejeje bueno ni modo

Lista para la siguiente carta! :)

Hasta la próxima!


	6. carta 6

(No enviada)  
22/10/2012

Amada Rhonda:

Tú, mi sueño perfecto… estas impregnada en cada rincón de mis ilusiones, en cada pensamiento que tengo, en cada respirar que hago… porque respiro cada suspiro que das, recojo cada enojo que sueltas, te cuido en cada descuido que tienes… siempre en las sombras, en las profundidades del anonimato en el que muchos preferimos estar para no lastimarnos con la indiferencia de nuestro ser amado, sin dejar de rendirnos a pesar de nuestros adversarios que acechan a nuestra razón de existir, de ser quien somos…  
Mi diosa, soy un siervo más que tienes a tus pies, esperando que en algún momento poses tus divinos ojos en este humilde soñador… que no deja de soñar el día en que sus sueños no sean más una ilusión borrosa… tal vez no sea un príncipe azul con riquezas interminables que te rescata en un hermoso corcel blanco para que vivan felices para siempre… no… no soy uno de esos príncipes… pero puedo tratarte como la reina que eres, llenarte de amor, cariños, besos, abrazos y darte todo mi ser lo cual es mi única y genuina riqueza que es más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo, no te puedo rescatar en un corcel porque no habrá necesidad de hacerlo ya que a mi lado estarás más segura que ninguna otra mujer lo ha estado… tampoco te puedo prometer una armonía y estabilidad todo el tiempo porque son los desastres y los sube y baja del amor lo que lo vuelven más fuerte, haciendo lazos que ninguna otra circunstancia podría romperlos.  
Pero no puedo demostrarte todo lo que te he escrito si te sigues dejando llevar por las fuertes olas de las apariencias, hundiéndome en el olvido, apartándome y repugnándome como si fuera un monstruo del que deberías protegerte… cuando en realidad son las bestias disfrazadas de corderos que tienes como amores de los que deberías protegerte.  
No puedo decidir a quien debes amar o a quien no… así que este fiel servidor te seguirá esperando hasta los fines de los tiempos.  
Sombra fui, sombra soy y sombra seré hasta que la luz de tu amor me ilumine y me abra paso en paso hasta tu corazón… sin más que decir…

Tu loco enamorado…

Curly

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Hola! Bueno, una de mis lectoras (con A xD) me dijo que si esta carta fuera de Lila a Brayne o de Curly a Rhonda o sorpresa… así que me decidí por el loco de Curly :D ya que de la relación de Laila a Brayne no se me ocurrió por donde comenzar y tenía más claras las ideas sobre esta carta. Aunque Curly no se haya animado a enviársela ¬¬…

En fin, saluditos a todos mis lectores y al lugar de donde me leen ^ ^

Hasta la próxima!


	7. carta 7

(No enviada)

17/07/2012

Lila:

Porque el amor juega sucio con aquellos que en verdad quieren amar?

Algunas veces me pregunto… como sería mi vida si estuviera contigo? Supongo que hermoso. Pero eso es solo un agridulce sentimiento que desgarra mi alma, tan torturoso que tan solo pensarlo me quema esa herida profunda que me han hecho dos personas que amo, pero también… de cierto modo… les reprocho porque la clase social es más importante que los sentimientos puros que brinda el amor, les preocupa que lo que puedan hablar de mí manche su apellido y es por esa razón que no puedo alojarte en el hogar de mi corazón… el señor que tengo como padre me ha dicho que no eres el amor de vida, que solo es una ilusión, que te olvide, que te saque de mi mente si no quiero que una "pobre campesina" manche el honor de la familia… eso me enoja, me hierve la sangre cada que empieza a hablar mal de tu persona y es inútil decirle o hacerle algo porque lamentablemente es mi padre, aunque el respeto no sé lo tengo, me obligo a dárselo por respeto a mi madre… aunque ella también me haya lastimado.

Tratar de olvidarme de ti es completamente imposible… ese fuego en tu cabello, el bosque en tu mirar, tu piel de porcelana, tus labios de seda, la inocencia de tu ser… toda tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, tu voz… me tienen al borde de la locura, eres tú por quien me desvelo noche tras noche, imaginándote a mi lado, soñando que volamos a otra tierra para ser felices sin nadie en nuestro camino… pero esos pensamientos a veces son derrumbados por el bombardeo que se desata en mi mente por la culpa de mi padre… y si me rechazas?... tal vez no alcance la suficiente expectativa que tengas sobre una persona para estar a tu lado, tal vez no sea agradable estar conmigo, te parezca aburrido, sin tema de conversación o simplemente no ser ese especial que necesitas en tu vida y no te juzgaría por no aceptarme… sería normal que un tipo como yo no esté con una criatura tan perfecta como tú y tal vez seas mi amiga solo por lastima, no lo sé, me da miedo a abrirte mi corazón y me termines destrozando todo mi ser… me da miedo al tener que llegarles a dar la razón a mis padres en el aspecto de que eres una ilusión. Aunque me duela y no quiera aceptarlo, seguirás siendo mi amiga… hasta que no existan más las barreras que prohíben ser lo contrario…

Te ama puramente…

Lorenzo

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Listo! No sé si le di en el blanco para la persona que me lo pidió. Mientras escribía, se me vino a la mente la famosísima novela de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" Oh! Hermosa la novela…  
¿Qué les pareció esta carta?

Libre para otro pedido ;)

Hasta la próxima! Saluditos!


	8. Carta 8

(No enviada)

Febrero 14 del 2007

Harold:

Por qué estas tan cerca y muy lejos a la vez…  
yo para ti solo soy una amiga, amiga a la que enamoraste desde el primer dia que apareciste en la pagina de su vida y que… desde entonces a vivido en castillos de papel dibujando besos en el aire, bailando con su soledad y desesperación al no tenerte, al no sentir el calor de tu amor…  
Torbellino de ilusiones provocas en su interior, pero solo eres un mar en calma con otra alma , tu fortaleza se viene abajo con tan solo nombrarla, tus emociones están pintadas en otro cuadro, sin saber que en tu cuadro ya tienes mis ilusiones marcadas.

Si tan solo me dieras esa pequeña oportunidad…

No pensé que una persona como tu podría hechizarme tan fácil, pero ese hechizo es una agridulce tortura que esta matando de apoco este corazón tan noble y débil que esta dispuesto a sufrir por tan solo verte feliz, verte con esa cara que muy pocos logran poner, con tus ilusiones tan claras, porque aunque nunca pensé en que algun dia llegaría a decir algo como esto… con que tu seas feliz, yo soy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Tengo que admitir que me da felicidad, tristeza y miedo a la vez…

Felicidad al verte feliz, tristeza porque no soy yo a quien amas, miedo porque sé que si desnudo mis sentimientos te alejes de mi completamente y que no quede ni tu recuerdo, y de cierta manera, coraje, porque soy tan miedosa que no me atrevo a luchar por ti, porque me conformo con vivir en la sombra del anonimato…

Yo estare ahí para siempre, cuando lo necesites, no importa qué, yo estare siempre a tu lado para nunca dejarte caer…

Tu confidente, consejera y tu siempre enamorada amiga….

Paty.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Saludos!  
Muy bien, como no eh tenido nada de pedidos x) eh decidido ya no esperar y seguir con estas cartas, no tengan miedo de pedir, al fin y al cabo las entregare con gusto, no sé qué tal les haya parecido esta carta, así que si tienen algún comentario, duda, sugerencia o pedido, me pueden decir ;)

Hasta la próxima :D 


	9. Carta 9

(No enviada)

05/03/2008

Helga:

Mi agridulce Diosa guerrera…

Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, los dos vivimos en el juego de las sombras que la luz del amor irradia… yo en la sombra del olvido y la indiferencia y tu en la sombra del anonimato y silencio… por eso es que no somos tan distintos… los dos amamos a personas que su corazón ya lo tienen apartado o exiliado de nuestro amor… tu de él y yo de ti… pero espero que te des cuenta de una cosa que él no sabe… y es el saber o haber descubierto tu esencia, tu… tus personalidades tan distintas pero perfectamente unidas, que solo hacen más maravilloso tu ser… sí… te conozco…. a pesar de que en todos estos largos años que no me diste la oportunidad de acercarme a ti… he aprendido ah observarte y conocerte desde la distancia cercanamente curiosa. Siempre he estado cerca de ti sin que tú lo hayas notado siquiera, como tu sombra, como tú ángel guardián, y gracias a eso, me di cuenta que a pesar de tu duro y frio exterior… tu interior es tan poético y cálido… es como si dos almas distintas vivieran en un mismo cuerpo… sabes cómo, dónde y con quién mostrar cada una de tus caras…

Poética en soledad, cálida en tu alegría, fría en compañía y dura con el amor de tu vida que no soy yo…

A veces me pregunto… ¿cómo sería mi suerte si dejara de ser tu sombra para convertirme en tu luz?… ¿cómo sería si yo fuera él?… ¿cómo serian las cosas si tú me dieras una oportunidad?… ¿cómo dejar de soñarte?… ¿cómo dejar de amarte?… ¿cómo despertarte para que te des cuenta de que estoy a tu lado como siempre?… tan solo… ¿cómo fuera si no fuera lo que soy y ser lo que tú quieres que sea?...

Eso aun me lo sigo preguntando cada noche con la luna por testigo, así como sabe que nunca te dejare de amar o tan siquiera de dejarte sola… aunque sea tú sombra…

Tu fiel súbdito y enamorado…

Brayne.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Entrega lista! Uf! Qué tal me salió? Espero que sea del agrado de la persona que me la ha pedido /u\\.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios x3 sin ustedes este proyecto no sería nada, los siguientes pedidos se entregaran cada fin de semana, para no interrumpir mi rutina académica entre semana, pero de que se entregan, se entregan, vale?

Ya saben, cualquier duda comentario, sugerencia o pedido, no duden en decirlo ;)

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Carta 10

(Enviada)

28/09/2011

Arnoldo:

Si ya sabes que si no tengo ganas no te enviare cartas, esta carta solo es para que te dejes de ahogarte en un vaso de agua, como siempre, pedazo de mono.

Bien, ya sabes que yo siempre estoy bien… sí, la ciudad ah cambiado un poco, solo un poco: abrieron un cine nuevo, la empresa de los localizadores está creciendo, el árbol que plantaste en un proyecto de historia está creciendo, tu ausencia creció… digo, para la pandilla, dicen que te extrañan mucho, extrañan tu inmensa cabeza de balón, tus samaritanos actos, todos dicen que me hace falta mi "yang", dicen que a lo mejor ya te olvidaste de nosotros, pero tú sabes que no es cierto, así como sabes que no regresaras pronto.

Me parece que tantos meses en la jungla y ver tanto verde por doquier te han vuelto sentimental, exagerado y tono… ah no… lo tonto ya lo tienes de nacimiento.

La verdad no me esperaba tu carta pero no me sorprendió lo que decía, eres muy metiche, pero acá entre nos, extraño molestarte con eso, lanzarte bolitas de papel, tirarte al piso cuando paso, hacerte la vida imposible, sí es cierto, hay muchos otros pelmazos en los que me puedo entretener, pero ninguno como tú. Tu eres mi blanco perfecto… no malinterpretes esto pelmazo, solo digo que eres el mejor tonto para molestar, esto no significa nada, recuerda que te odio… y siempre te odiare, pero…

Cuídate y te extraño, te extrañamos…

Helga.

P.D: No te emociones tanto cara de mono… rómpete un pie.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Entrega lista! Espero haber cumplido con mi objetivo.

Gracias a todos(as) los que me han apoyado. Pido disculpas por mi retraso de entrega, pero ha pasado algo personal y triste que me ha tomado varios días digerirlo y de cierta forma aceptarlo, tal vez no les de detalles pero aun no puedo digerirlo del todo pero quiero compartirles esto porque mis lectores son importantes para mí y son el motor para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por aun seguir conmigo.

Sigan pidiendo, escriban sus dudas comentarios o sugerencias que para mi será un verdadero placer, leerlos y cumplir sus pedidos.

¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!


	11. Carta 11

(No enviada)

20/10/2010

Helga:

¿A caso sabes que es amar y no ser amado?

Eso no lo sé, ya que no me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, tal vez ese ha sido mi sueño, tal vez esa ha sido la razón por la cual aun antes y después de haber fingido ser tu novio, siga tan enamorado de ti, por tu misterioso ser que cada vez me abruma más y más.

De eso hace mucho tiempo que paso, lo sé, pero desde ese día yacía muertas mis ganas de querer tan siquiera de fijarme en otra mujer que no seas tú. Sí, en mi vida han pasado muchas damas por mi corazón, y tampoco niego que entre alguno de esos brazos me olvide de lo que en verdad quiero, de lo que en verdad necesito: una dama que no siempre este atada a los estándares que la sociedad ha marcado de cómo debe ser una dama, si no que esa dama sobresalga de las demás, de una forma en particular, de una forma que muchos pueden llegar a decir que es algo ortodoxa e innecesaria, pero que para mí es una bella forma de marcar la diferencias entre todas ellas… y esa bella dama siempre has sido tú.

Sé que tal vez tu nunca me mires más haya como una amistad y de cierta manera eso me pone en un lugar en el cual me duele.

Lastima la antigua herida que de niñez yo mismo me provoque al fijarme en una Dama tan inalcanzable como tú, por haberme enamorado de una amiga y espero que algún día, el hombre que te merezca, sea alguien que te cuide, que te ame tanto como yo lo hago.

Y sueño con que algún día, alguna mujer me haga olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti, hasta el momento…

Te ama…

Stinky.

o.O.o

Nota de autora: Entrega lista! Aproveche el día y ocupe mi mente en esta entrega, espero que haya dado en el blanco.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o pedido no duden en decírmelo.

¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!


End file.
